Skelebros
Skelebros is the familyship between Sans and Papyrus from the Undertale fandom. Canon Undertale Sans and Papyrus are brothers and are the fourth and fifth major characters you meet in Undertale. They have been shown to love each other more than seemingly anything, as they appear to have no other family. Details of their past are unknown, but is known that they "showed up" to Snowdin one day. The two live together in a house in Snowdin Town. Sans and Papyrus often compliment each other, while Papyrus still gets angry at Sans for being a 'lazybones' and shirking his work duties. Papyrus also gets cross whenever Sans repeatedly tells puns. Sans seems to think very highly of his 'cool' brother, scolding the player when they choose to call Papyrus 'not cool' instead of cool. Deltarune Sans lives in Kris' hometown with his younger brother (assumed to be Papyrus). When Kris talks to Sans, he asks them to meet his brother. Fanon Family Sans and Papyrus are a popular duo in the Undertale series, and there are countless fanworks focusing on their brotherly relationship. Sans is often seen as the protective older brother while Papyrus is the more innocent younger brother. On AO3, the non-romantic ship between Papyrus and Sans is the fourth most popular ship for both characters and the seventh most popular ship in the Undertale fandom. It is also the only non-romantic ship in the top 10 most written Undertale ships. The term "Babybones" refers to fanworks focusing on Sans and Papyrus as young children. This often involves Papyrus as a baby and Sans as an older brother. Occasionally, Sans is a baby as well. Sometimes W. D. Gaster appears as the brothers' father. Romantic Some people like to ship Sans and Papyrus romantically, possibly because the shippers think they have sexual love for each other, despite it being brotherly love. Others hate the pairing due to it being incest. Sometimes, the pairing is in an AU where Sans and Papyrus are not related. On AO3, Sans/Papyrus is the most popular ship for Papyrus, the second most popular ship for Sans and the third most popular ship in the Undertale fandom. Sometimes different AU versions of Sans and Papyrus are shipped. Some of the AU versions of Fontcest have unique names, with Classic Fontcest referring to the main versions. Fandom FAN FICTION : : : :Sans/Papyrus tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : DEVIANTART : : : : : : : : : : Trivia * Sans and Papyrus are the only two skeletons featured in the game (with Gaster's species remaining unconfirmed. ** This has lead some people to believe that they are the last two skeletons in the underground. ** This also leads some to believe that the mysterious identity of Gaster, whose species is unidentifiable from his sprite and canonical artwork alone, could also be a skeleton. And consequently, related to the two. This all remains unconfirmed, however. * Sans and Papyrus both use blue magic. * After the release of Deltarune, it is confirmed that Papyrus is the younger brother to Sans. Navigation